Why Can't We Be Friends?
by BubblySunshine190
Summary: Mikan Yukihara stumbles upon a mysterious jerk when she walks into him by accident.Mikan ends up going to a party with friends and meets this jerk who turns out to be Natsume Hyuuga.Will they become friends or more? Read and Review :D Chapters 5&4 edited.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic ever, but I hope that it will be good...

Enjoy my first chapter :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Meeting.<p>

It was a beautiful summer day in New York when four famous girls roamed the city. As they walked past shops fans stared at their gorgeousness. The most popular girl out of the three was Mikan Yukihara. Anna Umenomiya , Nonoko Ogasawara and Miskai Harada were used to the attention that Mikan got. Even though Mikan was one of the prettiest girls they were all still adored by many fans.

Mikan had light brown hair with matching eyes. Everything about her just amazes all the fans, her looks, personality and figure. Anna and Nonoko were step-sisters. Most people don't really think that they aren't because of their looks. Anna had pink cotton candy hair with brown eyes while Nonoko had navy blue hair and matching eyes. Anna and Nonoko have the same type of personality in a way but they are both different and unique. Last of all Misaki. Misaki has hot pink hair. Misaki is slightly a tomboy but she can be pretty girly depending who she's with.

Soon the girls got annoyed of the fans and decided to make an excuse to get away. The fans sighed and walked off. The girls quickly ran away into a deserted ally way. Mikan slumped onto the floor. She stared at the girls and complained.

"Why did our parents use us as their models?" Mikan questioned.

All three girls replied the same answer, "We're only their models because they don't have anyone who can to the job!"

Mikan sighed "But still! I can't deal with it anymore! Being famous is just to tiring."

Suddenly Mikan's stomach stared to rumble.

The girls decided to go get some lunch. Once again they stared their walking around looking for somewhere good to eat. Just as the girls were about to give up looking they found a very interesting all-you-can-eat restaurant. All four of them walked in and stood there. The restaurant was amazing; it was different from the usual places they would go. The restaurant was massive there were lots of areas that everyone could sit and great food. They all stood there in awe when out of nowhere Mikan spots her best friend who's the daughter of a famous technology company. The raven-haired girl was ready to pull something out of her pocket, when suddenly…

"BAKA BAKA BAKA"

Mikan swiftly dodged all three attacks without fail and strangled the girl.

"Oi baka, we're in a restaurant. I'm trying to eat here." An icy voice said

Mikan quickly let go of her best friend.

"Hehe… Sorry Hotaru." Mikan said scratching the back of her head.

"Soooo.. What are you doing here Hotaru?" Asked Mikan curiously

"Well as you can see I'm eating." Replied Hotaru coldly

"You don't have to be so cold Hotaru." Mikan said with a pout

All the girls decided to eat with Hotaru. For the past hour they spent talking and eating when suddenly Misaki got a call. She looked at her phone and answered.

"What do you want Tsubasa?" Misaki said sounding annoyed.

"Umm well I just called up because I wanted to invite Mikan, Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru and you to my party coming up this Saturday." Tsubasa replied.

"Just wait a moment, I'll ask them" Misaki looked at her phone and put Tsubasa on hold.

"Are you guys busy this Saturday?" Misaki asked.

All the girls replied with a no except Hotaru.

"Well do you want to go to Tsubasa's party this Saturday?" asked Misaki plainly.

"Sure!" Mikan, Nonoko and Anna replied in unison.

Mikan looked at Hotaru and gave her puppy eyes.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaase come Hotaru!" Mikan pleaded.

"Hmm. Fine" replied Hotaru emotionlessly.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Mikan said happily.

"So, Misaki sempai how's Tsubasa sempai?" Mikan asked.

"Ooops. I just remembered I left Tsubasa on hold." Misaki said while panicking.

Miskai quickly flipped open her phone and went off hold…

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING? I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR AGES!" Tsubasa said angrily.

"I'm sorry Tsubasa… Anyways the girls have said yes" Replied Misaki.

Quickly Tsubasa blurted out "Ohh okay then! Just remember you girls better be there at 7:30pm! Bye!"

After that he hung up the phone.

Anna and Nonoko looked at all of them smirking.

"Oi, why are you two smirking huh?" said Mikan.

"Well don't we need something to wear?" Anna and Nonoko said at the same time smiling

"Well that's true. You better give us all a surprise then!" Said Mikan excitedly

All of the girls left the restaurant satisfied. Mikan was about to talk to Anna when suddenly a raven-haired lad bumped into her .Mikan quickly apologized; she looked up to see his face. His crimson orbs stared at her making Mikan get goosebumps.

"Geez Polka dots watch where you're going!" said the raven-haired lad in a very annoyed tone.

Mikan sat there clueless, when suddenly she understood what he meant.

"Y-y-y-you PERVERT!" said Mikan blushing 4 different shades of red.

"Well it's not my fault that you weren't watching where you were going." His cold voice replied.

He walked off leaving Mikan on the floor in pain. She sat there for a minute sobbing; Mikan lifted herself up from the ground and ran after this unknown jerk. Finally she caught up to him and grabbed his arm. He turned around glaring at her.

"SLAP"

Without and hesitation Mikan hit him and walked off back to her friends.

He stood there in amazement not processing what happened.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<br>I'm completely sorry if none of it makes sense but if anything, please feel free to give me advice on how to improve my story or how to continue my story.

Once again Thank you for reading :D


	2. Chapter 2

Yaay! I finished my second chapter! :D

Thank you everyone who had listed my story in the favorites and yeaah.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Surprise!<p>

There was only one day until the party. Hotaru, Mikan and Misaki arrived at Anna and Nonoko's mansion in a limousine. The three girls stepped out of the car rang the bell near the gate. A few moments later an unfamiliar voice said "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Umm… we're here to see Nonoko and Anna." Said Mikan politely

"Oh okay. Please enter."

Suddenly the gates opened.

"Thank you!" said Misaki.

The three girls walked to the front of the door. Just as they were about to knock the door flew open.

"Hotaru! Mikan! Misaki sempai! Thank you for coming! " said Nonoko flashing a big smile. Mikan, Hotaru and Miksaki entered the house and followed Nonoko to their closet. Anna came with blindfolds and told the girls to wear them. They all obeyed and did what they were told except Hotaru. For Mikan and Misaki the whole world around them was dark, when suddenly the blindfolds were removed. Mikan stared at the three dresses before her. Most of the dresses were estimated above knee height by 5cms.

"O.M.G THEY LOOK AMAZING!" exclaimed Mikan.

Anna and Nonoko explain whose dress was whose.

"Mikan, your dress is the blue sleeveless dress with frills. Your shoes are the black high heels with tiny bows on it." said Anna proudly.

"Misaki, your dress is the plain black one. Then the shoes to go with your outfit are just black flats." said Nonoko happily.

"Now… last of all dress is the short sleeveless purple dress. Then your shoes are plain black high heels" said Anna nervously.

" you want to try out your outfit just go into the dressing rooms." said Nonoko

Anna and Nonoko sat down waiting for the girls to finish trying on their clothes. First to come out of the dressing room was Misaki. Just as the two step sisters predicted. The dress had really suited Misaki, as Misaki finished showing of her outfit she sat down with the two girls and waited for Mikan and Hotaru. Next to come out was Hotaru. Hotaru look unbelievably amazing thanks to Nonoko and Anna.

"Hotaru you look stunning!" said Nonoko with a giant smile.

"Thanks." She replied in a bored tone.

Suddenly Mikan come out from the dressing room.

"So? How do I look?" asked Mikan as she twirled around in her dress.

"You look wonderful Mikan!" said Anna attempting not to squeal.

"Hotaruuuu! You look so beautiful!" said Mikan happily.

She ran towards Hotaru to bear hug her when suddenly…

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!"

Hotaru has fired her latest baka gun 2000. Mikan had dodged the first two, when suddenly as she tried to move away she had slipped onto the floor.

"Owchh, that hurt!" said Mikan.

"Then don't try to bear hug me next time baka." Hotaru said with a death glare.

"Umm, thank you very much for the outfits" said Mikan being polite as ever.

"No,no,no its fine. No need to worry about it" said Anna

"So Anna and Nonoko… what are you wearing for tomorrow?" Misaki asked curiously.

"It's a surprise…" said Nonoko with a wink.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short story, I kinda ran out of idea's... but anyway... I hope you enjoyed my story!<p>

BubbySushine190 :3


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! I hope that you are all having a good New Years :)

Thank you very,very, very much to dbzgtfan2004 for being the first person to review my story! I really didn't think that anyone would review my story...

Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter :3

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Party!<p>

It was 7:25 pm when the five most popular girls in the country had arrived at Tsubasa's "grand" party. Mikan was still amazed at what Anna and Nonoko wore. Anna was wearing a white dress with floral patterns that goes just above her knees by 5cms and black high heels. Nonoko wore a black and white dress that goes up her knees and sparkly flats. All the girls got out of their cars and walked to Tsubasa's house. On the way there it was chaotic! Fans from everywhere followed them, and then eventually the paparazzi were there taking photos. Quickly they made a run for it.

Finally they got away from everyone and got to Tsubasa's house. Mikan ,Hotaru, Misaki, Anna and Nonoko just realized that they were at the back of his house instead of the front.

"Fail! How are we going to get over the wall? " said Mikan sadly.

Suddenly Mikan got an idea.

"Hotaru! We can use one of your inventions!" said Mikan getting her hopes up.

"Hm… fine then baka, but you owe Me." said Hotaru plainly.

Hotaru starts to rummage through her bag looking for something to use. Finally she found the right invention, Laser gun 4000. The raven-haired girl pointed the laser at the wall and started shaping a hole that they could all fit through. In seconds the shaped out brick wall had fallen to the ground. The five of them hurried in. When all of them were safely inside Hotaru fixed up the wall with one of her other inventions. Misaki showed them the back way into the house instead of going to the front. When they entered the house was surprisingly pretty. Out of nowhere a very familiar figure appeared from a room close by.

"Tsubasa-sempai!" said Mikan as she ran towards him.

"Mikan! My favorite kohai! " Tsubasa said lifting up Mikan.

"Quick you guys should hurry, the party has already started." said Tsubasa.

Tsubasa led the girls to where everyone was so he could introduce them to his mates. As they walked in people gawked at how hot these girls were. Anna and Nonoko pulled Mikan by the arm and brought her to the dance floor.

"Come on Mikan you should at least have some fun you know." said Nonoko

"Umm… okay then." Mikan replied happily

The girls danced endlessly until 9:00pm while Hotaru was busy eating crab brains and Misaki was talking to Tsubasa.

"So Tsubasa, how have you been?" asked Misaki curiously.

"I've been fine. How about you?" said Tsubasa.

Just as Misaki was about to answer his question Tsubasa's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hey Ruka"

"You guys here now?"

"Okay, yep, sure"

Tsubasa ended the call.

"Hey Misaki I'll be back in a minute. Just get all the girls together." said Tsubasa as he hurried off.

Misaki went to search for the girls. First she found was Hotaru, still where she was before, feasting on crab brains. One down three to go. Misaki and Hotaru went looking for Mikan, Anna and Nonko when they had spotted them still on the dance floor. Hotaru dragged all three girls towards Misaki.

"Hey Misaki, why does Tsubasa want?" asked Anna nicely.

"Umm... I'm not so sure…" said Misaki.

Soon there were four good-looking guys approaching the girls with Tsubasa.

* * *

><p>Thank you very much for reading! :D<p>

Hope you all have a fun and safe new years,

BubblySunshine190


	4. Chapter 4

Helloo everyone!

All I'd like to say is thank you to BeccaB12 for being the second person to review my story! :)

Hope you enjoy this chapter :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: YOU!<p>

_"Soon there were four good-looking guys approaching the girls with Tsubasa."_

"Hey guys! Meet Ruka, Koko , Kitsu and Natsume" said Tsubasa

Ruka had turquoise blue eyes and blond hair. Koko had sandy brown hair and brown eyes. Kitsu has light brown hair and matching eyes . Natsume had crimson red eyes and black scruffy hair.

"These guys are part of the band." explained Tsubasa.

Mikan stared into Natsume's crimson eyes. She thought for a second….

"YOU! You're that idiot that crashed into me!" said Mikan filling up with anger.

"Hn. It's not my fault; you're just a clumsy girl, polka dots. " said Natsume in a bored tone.

"Soo… It looks like that you two know each other." said Tsubasa with a smirk.

While Natsume and Mikan were having a war the other guys gawked at Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko.

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!"

"Owch!" exclaimed Koko.

Hotaru shot her famous death glare at the three disabled boys. Ruka sat there in awe admiring Hotaru's personality. Hotaru decided to get more crab brains and left Anna and Nonoko with Ruka,Koko and Kitsu. The five of them went off to sit down and talk.

"I'm not that much of a clumsy girl!" said Mikan feeling offended.

"Whatever polka dots." said Natsume smirking.

"My names not polka dots!" shouted Mikan.

Natsume walked off leaving Mikan frustrated.

"Come back here! I'm not done talking to you!" said Mikan running after Natsume.

Suddenly Mikan tackled Natsume to the ground. Mikan didn't notice but she accidently kissed Natsume!

"Yuck! You pervert! That was my first kiss!" said Mikan even more annoyed than before.

"Polka, it's not my fault that you ran after me is it?" said Natsume in an I-just-proved-a-point tone.

"You jerk!" said Mikan running off to the outside part of Tsubasa's house

When Mikan got to the outside part she saw Hotaru sitting down still eating her crab brains.

"Hotaruuuu!" cried Mikan.

… No reply…

"Hotaruuu! That Natsume guy stole my first kiss!" cried Mikan.

"So? What do you want me to do about it?" said Hotaru without any emoticon.

"….." Mikan was silent.

"Hotaru, I'm going to go see Anna and Nonoko" said Mikan breaking the silence.

Few hours later… (2:30am)

"Misaki sempai! Aree we going noww" asked a very, very tired Mikan.

"Yes Mikan we're going now. I'll drop you all home in my limo." said Misaki helping Mikan up.

All the girls gathered at the front of Tsubasa's house. Anna, Nonoko and Mikan were slowly passing out from dancing nonstop. In five minutes the limo arrived.

"Byeee Tsubasa sempai!" said the tired Mikan.

Soon the limo drove off in a flash. First to get dropped off was Anna and Nonoko, second was Hotaru and last was Mikan.

"Thank you Misaki sempai for dropping me home" said Mikan giving a big yawn.

"You're welcome Mikan. I'll see you later, byee" said Misaki pulling the car window up.

Mikan walked towards her house pulling out her house key. She opened up the door and walked in. Slowly she made her way up to her room. Finally after how many minutes Mikan got to her room and collapsed on her bed. Gradually she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading,<p>

BubblySunshine190 :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! Um, sorry for not updating or anything, iv just been kindaa busy with junk so yeah! Hope you enjoy :D

Bellamoon: Hahaha I really never noticed that I wrote Youchi somewhere in chapter 4 but, instead of Youchi I was supposed to put Kitsu instead of Youchi but yeah thanks for pointing that out :D

Disclaimer: .. if I did it wouldn't be as amazing

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: I Hate You.<p>

When Mikan woke up it was 9:30. She hears birds chirping happily when suddenly…

"MIKAN!" screamed her mother down stairs.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR WORK IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP NOW!" her mother screamed louder than she did before.

"MUM! I KNOW! You don't have to kill my hearing!" said Mikan as she was walking down the stairs yawning.

*bzzzzz…bzzzzzz*

Summer after high school when we first met

We make out in your mustang to Radiohead

And on my 18th birthday

We got matching tattoos.

"Ohh that's Hotaru!" said Mikan picking up her phone

"Hey Hotaru!" said Mikan cheerfully.

"Oi, come to my house now… Apparently we're going to go watch Ando and his band play." said Hotaru coldy.

"Ohh… okay" said Mikan sounding slightly unhappy.

Quickly Mikan ate her breakfast and ran to her room to put some clothes on. She grabbed whatever she could get. Not caring what she wore, Mikan put on black skinny leg jeans, a plain blue top and green converse shoes. Not caring about work Mikan screamed to her mum and told her to tell her work that she's not going to be there because of special rushed out of the house and jumped into her car and hurried to Hotaru's house.

30 minutes later.

Mikan once again jumped out of her car and rushed to the front of Hotaru's house. Suddenly the door flew open.

"Oi Baka… where were you?" said Hotau plainly.

"Um… Sorry Hotaru." Mikan mumbled.

"Well hurry up we're going now." said Hotaru walking out the door.

Both the girls got into the car and drove off to Tsubasa's house.

35 minutes later.

*beeeeeeeeep…..beeeeeep*

Mikan looked at her phone and stopped the car to see who was calling.

"Oh, it's Tsubasa!" said Mikan happily.

"Hi Tsubasa-sempai!" said Mikan in her bubbly tone.

"Hey Mikan, I just called to tell you that we will be meeting at the studio." said Tsubasa.

"Okay then! We'll be there soon" said Mikan.

20 minutes later.

Finally Mikan and Hotaru arrived at the studio. The studio was massive. Mikan stared at the building, when suddenly she got dragged by Hotaru. Just as they enter the building Ruka bumped into them.

"Hey, are you two watching the band?" asked Ruka curiously.

"Yeah… umm.. Is it okay if you show us where to go?" Mikan asked politely.

"Sure" replied Ruka showing a bright smile

It took them 10 minutes to get to the designated area. Ruka opened a big door painted red. The three of them entered the room when out of nowhere Mikan was lifted up.

"Ahhhh! Tsubasa-sempai! Don't do that!" said Mikan angrily.

"Hahaha sorry…" said Tsubasa putting Mikan back on solid ground.

Mikan greeted all everyone except a certain crimson eyed person.

Tsubasa broke the silence and said "So… should we start performing now?"

"Meh, okay" said Natsume reading his manga.

The four guys walked into the recording room and positioned themselves around the room…

Soon the music started playing.

Ready to go – Panic! At The Disco

Oh uoohhhhhhh _[x4]_

You got these little things that you've been running from  
>You either love it or I guess you don't<br>You're such a pretty thing to be running from anyone a vision with nowhere to go  
>So tell me right now ya think you're ready for it<br>I wanna know why you got me going so lets go  
>Well take it outta here<br>I think I'm ready to leap I'm ready to live

I'm ready to go (get me out of my mind, get me out of my mind)  
>I'm ready to go (ohh uoohhhhhh <em>[x2]<em>)

You got these little things you wanted something for em  
>You'll either get it or guess you won't what does it really mean<br>To get nothing from anyone there's a million ways it could go  
>So tell me right now ya think your ready for it<br>I wanna know  
>Why you got me going so lets go<br>Well take it outta here

I think I'm ready to leave I'm ready to live  
>I'm ready to go (get me out of my mind, get me out of my mind)<br>I'm ready to go (ohh uoohhhhhh _[x2]_)

I think I'm ready I think I know I'm ready I know I think I'm ready I think I know  
>I'm ready I know I think I'm ready I think I know I'm ready I know I think I'm ready<br>I think I know

I'm ready to go (get me out of my mind, get me out of my mind)  
>I'm ready to go (ohh uoohhhhhh <em>[x2]<em>)  
>I'm ready to go<br>(I think I'm ready I think I know I'm ready I know I think I'm ready I think I know  
>I'm ready I know I think I'm ready I think I know I'm ready I know I think I'm ready<br>I think I know) (Get me out of my mind)

I'm ready to go (ohh uoohhhhhh _[x2]_)  
>I'm ready to go (get me out of my mind, get me out of my mind)<br>I'm ready to go (ohh uoohhhhhh _[x2]_)

When the song had ended Mikan was so surprised, she never thought that he could sing so well, for a jerk.

The guys took a break for 10 minutes and started singing again.

During most of the songs sung Natsume was mostly singing, while Ruka would be in the background singing and the rest of the guys were playing some instrument. The guys exited out of the room and into the waiting room where all the girlies were.

Crazy (미치겠어) Lyrics  
>by Teen Top<p>

Ok, you got me going crazy

Don't know what to do I need you  
>I need you babe babe babe<br>annyeongiranmareun hajimara  
>I want you babe babe babe wae iri sarangi himdeungeoji<br>neo jebal  
>Stop stop breaking my heart I love you girl<br>Stop stop breaking my heart I need you girl  
>Stop stop breaking my heart I love you girl<br>daeche arisonghan nin sogeul nan alsueobtjanha  
>mwohaneun geoya wae iri yeonlagi andwae<br>hoksi dareun saramirado saenggingeoya?  
>bogosipda mariya igeon jeongmal aniya<br>naejeonhwa waepihae neo jangnanchijima!  
>silgamjochado najil anha<br>neo hana gyeote eobseuni na  
>maeilmaeil haruharu naegen geujeo jiukgata!<br>jukdorok neomu apeunde michil deusi himdeunde  
>niga jjijeonoheun nae mam na eotteokhae<br>I need you babe babe babe  
>annyeongiranmareun hajimara<br>I want you babe babe babe wae iri sarangi himdeungeoji  
>neo jebal<br>Stop stop breaking my heart I love you girl  
>Stop stop breaking my heart I need you girl<br>Stop stop breaking my heart I love you girl  
>daeche arisonghan nin sogeul nan alsueobtjanha<br>michin deut jiuryeogo aesseobwado da soyongeomneun nae mam  
>amuri bwado naegen ojik neohanappunin nae mam<br>You're the One! One!  
>Can't get u outta Ma mind<br>bureujido mothal neol mot ijeo ulgo isseo naman  
>geumbang ijhyeojigettji mwojamkkan!<br>hadeon nareun jakkuneureoga  
>doraolkkeoran chakkak!<br>goerophineungeol  
>amuraedo ireoda neottaeme michigesseo<br>dorawa dorawa yeogiseo gidarilkke  
>I need you babe babe babe<br>annyeongiranmareun hajimara  
>I want you babe babe babe wae iri sarangi himdeungeoji<br>neo jebal  
>Stop stop breaking my heart I love you girl<br>Stop stop breaking my heart I need you girl  
>Stop stop breaking my heart I love you girl<br>daeche arisonghan nin sogeul nan alsueobtjanha  
>I love you girl oh my girl<br>ni saenggake najeongmal michigesseo  
>I miss u oh my girl<br>oneulttara niga bogosipjanha  
>One two three four Everybody come on!<br>Here we go!  
>TEEN TOP go go!<br>Put your hands up high!  
>High! X2<p>

English Translation

OK, you got me going crazy  
>I don't know what to do I need you<p>

* I need you Babe Babe Babe – don't tell me goodbye  
>I want you Babe Babe Babe – why is love so hard?<br>Please Stop Stop Breaking my heart I love you girl  
>Stop Stop Breaking my heart I need you girl<br>Stop Stop Breaking my heart I love you girl  
>You're so ambiguous, I can't figure you out<p>

What are you doing, why can't I reach you?  
>Did you find someone else?<br>I miss you, this really isn't it  
>Why are you avoiding my calls, stop playing around<p>

It hasn't even hit me – since you are not by my side  
>Every single day by day, it's like hell to me<br>It hurts to the point of death, it's so hard, I'm about to go crazy  
>What do I do with my heart that you ripped apart?<p>

* repeat

I crazily try to erase you from my heart but there's no point  
>No matter how much I think about it, to me, it's only you<br>You're the One One Can't get you out of my mind  
>I can't forget you, who I can't even call out so I'm just crying<p>

Days when I thought I could forget you keep increasing  
>My own delusion of you coming back is torturing me<br>At this rate, I will go crazy because of you  
>Come back, come back, I will wait here<p>

* repeat

I love u girl Oh my girl – at thoughts of you, I will really go crazy  
>I miss u girl Oh my girl – I miss you even more today<p>

one two three four Everybody come on Here we Go  
>Teen Top Go Go Put your Hands up High High x 2<p>

"So? Did you like it?" asked Ruka flashing his famous smile.

"Umm… it was really good" said Mikan showing him a smile.

Natsume went to sit down on one of the chairs. He sat down and stretched his legs out, when suddenly Mikan wasn't looking a tripped over his legs.

"What was that for?" said Mikan with a bit of a shout.

"It wasn't my fault you clumsy girl." said Natsume in an I-don't-care tone.

Mikan got so angry and shouted, "YOU NOW WHAT! I HATE YOU!"

Soon Mikan was heading out the door annoyed and frustrated.

All the other girls decided to follow her. Misaki turned around and politely said, "I'm very sorry for Mikan's behavior"

She left the room leaving an awkward silence between the guys…

* * *

><p>Okaays, well thats chapter five done. I don't know why but i just felt like using random songs :D The few songs that came up during the story if anyone has used it already or anything I'm completely sorry, its just that the those were the songs that came up in my head.<p>

If you dislike or like anything please feel free to pm me or just review.

Thaanks! :)

BubblySunshine190


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you everyone that reviewed chapter 5. There is a possibility that this chapter isn't the best one ever, I just realized that I keep saying said, so next chapter I'll try and use other words than said. But anyway! Enjoy my boring chapter of Why Can't We Be Friends? :D

Disclaimer: I BubblySunsine190 do not own Gakuen Alice :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 -Why Can't We Be Friends<p>

_Previously:_

_All the other girls decided to follow her. Misaki turned around and politely said, "I'm very sorry for Mikan's behavior"_

_She left the room leaving an awkward silence between the guys… _

Misaki ran to the girls to see what the problem with Mikan is. Suddenly Mikan started shouting.

"Seriously! Why can't he be nice to me? Why can't he just call me by my first name? All I want is to just be friends." said Mikan giving a sigh.

"You just have to keep trying Mikan" said Anna and Nonoko trying to cheer her up.

"Well that could be possible…" said Mikan doubtfully.

The girls left the building, emotionless and quiet. Suddenly Misaki's phone went off.

"Oh, hi Tsubasa" said Misaki happily.

"Hey, um…about before, would you all like to have dinner at Ruka's parents 5 star restaurant?"

Misaki put her phone down quickly.

"So? You girls want go out for dinner tonight? It's an all you can eat with crab brains, pasta, basically anything!" said Misaki

For a moment Mikan thought she saw Hotaru's eyes shimmer when crab brains were mentioned. Hotaru already agreed to going, and also did the other girls.

"So Mikan? Will you come?" asked Anna giving Mikan puppy dog eyes.

"Okay then." said Mikan with a big smile.

The girls took a taxi to the restaurant. Mikan and Hotaru went in a taxi together while Anna,Nonoko and Misaki went in a taxi together.

At first there was a slight silence between Mikan and Hotaru, when Hotaru mentioned about Natsume.

"So? What's going on with you and Hyuuga?" asked Hotaru.

"Nothing really… It's just him; he's being a total jerk towards me. That's why I left the studio." said Mikan sadly.

Just as Mikan was going to say something she got interrupted by the taxi driver.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have arrived." said the driver.

Hotaru had gave the money to the driver and got out of the car. When they got out the other girls were right behind them.

"Anna,Nonoko, Misaki!" said Mikan waving her hand about.

Anna,Nonoko and Misaki approached Mikan and Hotaru. All five of them entered the luxurious restaurant. Everyone in the restaurant gazed at the beautiful girls entering. The girls looked around and searched for the boys, they quickly spotted them when they saw a familiar blond haired guy with dreamy blue orbs waving at them. All five of them made their way towards the guys and sat themselves down.

"Hello Mikan,Hotaru,Anna,Nonoko and Misaki." said Ruka in his usual dreamy tone.

Hotaru gave him an acknowledging nod while the other girls politely greeted Ruka and the rest of the guys.

Tsubasa was just about to start a conversation with everyone when a slightly pretty waitress interrupted them.

"Good evening everyone, I'll be your waitress for today. Here are your menus." said the waitress while slowly handing out the menus to everyone.

"I'll be back soon to get your orders" said the waitress.

"Geez, finally she leaves! So… what are you guys going to get? " said Tsubasa attempting to start the conversation for the second time.

"I'm getting crab brains." said Hotaru in her usual cold tone.

"I want steak with mash potato and mushroom sauce." said Natsume who was staring off into space.

"Umm we'll have a Caesar salad." said Anna and Nonoko in unison.

"I waaaaant fish and chips!" Koko shouted enthusiastically.

"Grilled salmon and with rice" replied Kitsu.

"I'm not really hungry." said Ruka giving a pleasant to everyone.

"Neither." said Misaki to the rest of the people.

"Well, I think I might order steak as well." said Tsubasa after taking how long to find out what he wanted to eat.

Then last to order was Mikan

"I think I'm going to get a creamy chicken penne pasta."

"Well I think everyone has already ordered." said Tsubasa

"Oi waiter lady! We're ready to order!" shouted Tsubasa from across the restaurant.

"Yes, coming!" said the waitress hurrying to get to their table.

"So, are you capable of writing a lot of orders without asking anyone to repeat it for you because we are very hungry and we just want our food." said Tsubasa getting to the point.

"Well sir, I'm not so sure but I think I'll try." said the waitress sounding unconfident.

"Okay, well I want crab brains, two steaks with mash potato and mushroom sauce, two Caesar salads, fish and chips, grilled salmon with rice and a creamy chicken penne pasta." said Tsubasa naming all the foods that everyone ordered.

"Yep got it all down. So you want crab brains, two steaks with mash potato and mushroom sauce, two Caesar salads, fish and chips, grilled salmon with rice and last of all a creamy chicken penne pasta." said the waitress feeling proud of herself.

"I'm quite impressed." said Tsubasa giving her a huge smile.

"Uh-um-ah th-tha-thanks." said the waitress stuttering.

Quickly she left leaving the group in silence. Tsubasa glanced over to where Misaki was sitting. She was glaring at him with her fist clenched.

"You okay Misaki?" asked Tsubasa sounding concerned.

"I'm fine." replied Misaki still with her hands clenched into fists.

"No you're not fine, I can tell you're a bit jealous of that waitress aren't you?" said Tsubasa with a smirk.

"I am not!" Misaki shouted slightly blushing

"Haha, don't worry Misaki. That waitress isn't as amazing as you are." Tsubasa said to Misaki smiling at her.

"Hmph" was all that Misaki could reply.

Everyone sat and watched the two quarrel until the waitress finally came with everyone's food.

"Thanks" said Ruka.

Everyone quietly ate their food at the table, not talking to each other, just sitting in silence.

Before anyone realised all their food was eaten.

"I'm going to go pay for the food" said Ruka.

Ruka then left the group. They all got off their seats and made way back to the entrance. Just as Mikan stood up from her seat she instantly tripped and fell on top of Natsume.

"Oi polka, quit falling everywhere" said Natsume glaring down at Mikan.

"Excuse me? I have a name! It's Mikan not polka!" shouted Mikan.

"Wait polka?" said Mikan pausing taking time to think.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU HAVE TO LOOK DOWN AT MY UNDERWARE!" screamed Mikan, which then caused the whole entire restaurant to stare at her.

Quickly Hotaru shot her with her baka gun.

"Oi you baka, we're in a restaurant not a zoo, so keep your voice down!" said Hotaru annoyed.

"Oops. Sorry Hotaru…" said Mikan apologetically and started to proceed with what she was doing.

All of them headed outside the restaurant silently when Mikan started to shout.

"Seriously! What is your problem Natsume! Why can't you just at least be nice to me? All I want to just to be friends but no! You just have to be a total jerk towards me! " said Mikan looking red as a tomato that could maybe explode any minute.

"Polka give just give up. Your just so annoying and loud!There is no way in the world I would become friends with you." said Natsume plainly.

"Fine then, I will give up. I thought that maybe I might be able to break your heart of stone but I guess I was wrong" said Mikan as her eyes started to tear up.

"Misaki-sempai, can we please leave now? I don't want to be here any longer." whispered Mikan.

"Yeah sure." Misaki replied feeling sad for Mikan.

"Hey umm we're going to take off first so… I guess we might see you round." Misaki announced to the boys.

"Oh okay then Misaki" said Tsubasa.

He took few steps towards Misaki and stopped right in front of her. Before she could react he kissed her. Quickly he broke the kiss.

"Um, well bye" said Misaki blushing five shades of red.

All five girls waited for Misaki's limo. Just as soon as it arrived the girls quickly hopped in not saying another word back to the guys.

Inside the car (Mikan's pov):

Why does my heart hurt this much? He didn't mean anything to me but it just doesn't make any sense. I don't know if I hate him or I like him. I don't know what I'm thinking anymore but I think I may possibly like Natsume… Wait no! This is just crazy! Mikan why in the world are you talking to yourself! I stared shaking my head vigorously trying to get the thought of "him" out of my head but it just doesn't seem to be working.

(Normal pov)

"Mikan-chan! Stop shaking your head like that! You might break something!" said Anna.

"Huh? Oh yeah… right, sorry about that." said Mikan giving Anna a small smile.

Just as Nonoko was about to say something the limo came to a stop.

"Oh.. It's my stop. Well I'll see you girls soon, bye" said Mikan as she stepped out of the limo and headed for her house.

The Boys:

"Natsume why did you have to be like that towards Sakura" said Ruka facing Natsume.

"What, I couldn't help it. She was annoying Me." said Natsume.

"If you say so." said Koko randomly joining in the conversation.

"Well, I'm going to head off home." said Tsubasa changing the subject.

"Oh okay." said Ruka

All five boys left and went their separate ways.

Mikan's house:

"Hey Mikan! Welcome back!" said Mikan's mom Yuka.

"Hey mom." said Mikan plainly.

"Hey Mikan could you come to my office" shouted Mikan's dad Izumi.

"Okay dad! Coming!" Mikan shouted back to him.

She started to make her way to his office and within minutes she was at his office. She knocked on the door and waited until he said she could come in.

"Enter" said a slightly old voice.

"Hey dad, what is it you need?" said Mikan getting strait to the point.

"Um well I want you to go to America for the modelling thing." He replied eventually.

"Oh that." said Mikan.

"Well I don't mind but do the modelling first. Then you can do whatever you want in America. Oh and your leaving tomorrow afternoon." Her dad replied

"Okay that's good" said Mikan with her cheerful smile.

Mikan's Room:

*rinnggg….*

"Oi baka what do you want? Whatever it is it better be decent or I will shoot you with my baka gun one thousand times in your sleep." said Hotaru who's obliviously in a bad mood.

"Opps, sorry Hotaru but this is really important. I'm going to America tomorrow afternoon. " said Mikan hoping Hotaru wouldn't be mad.

"I'm coming with you." said Hotaru strait out.

"That's fine, I don't mind but just ask your parents and stuff. I got to go tell the other girls about what's happening. Bye Hotaru!" said Mikan waiting for Hotaru to reply.

"Yeah don't worry they won't mind about me going, I'll just ask them now. Bye." replied Hotaru over the phone.

*Beeeeep*

Mikan ended her call with Hotaru and decided to call the girls so they would meet up with her tomorrow.

* * *

><p>That's now the end on chapter 6. Hope you all enjoyed it! If not well... I don't really mind cause I don't think this chapter is good either.<p>

But please review or pm me :D

BubblySunshine190


	7. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**To all the lovely people who have reviewed, alerted and favorited my story thank you very much for everything but I just want to notify you all that there may be a possibility where I won't be able to update my story so often because of school and junk. Once again thank you.**

**Hope you all are enjoying Valentine's Day more than I am xD**

**BubblySunshine190 xox**


	8. Authors Note 2

**Authors Note:**

**Wow, I seriously didn't think I would be back on fanfiction this fast after how much homework I have had but anyway here I am! I would just like to tell you all and there is a possibility that some of you may or may not like this idea but I'm planning on not continuing my story "Why Can't We Be Friends" I had a lot of fun writing that story but I just don't know what to do with it anymore so I might delete it, leave it on my profile so I could carry on further into the future or just not finish it in the end. But, I am planning on writing another story because something just intrigued me to make a new story. Sadly I haven't got a title for my story yet, but I do have the summary for it.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mikan Sakura and her family have lived in Japan for nearly their whole life when suddenly Yuka, Mikan's mum decides to move to America. Mikan doesn't care about the school she's in right now because she's mostly a loner but the only thing that Mikan could think about was starting at a new school and making new friends but does she mix in with the right or wrong group of people?<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, that there is what my next story will be about. It's kind of based on stuff that I have experienced at school and stuff but, I have never lived in Japan or America. They are just places that I want to visit or live.<strong>

**Anyway if you lovely people have any idea's that I could maybe use as a title or anything please feel free to PM me.**

**BubblySunshine190**


End file.
